


二次同居

by Akiya_9933



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiya_9933/pseuds/Akiya_9933
Summary: 一切OOC都歸我。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 21
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一切OOC都歸我。

對Brett和Eddy來說，同居從來不是一件難事。

他們幾乎是穿著一條褲子長大的兄弟，和女朋友經歷初夜第一個告訴的是彼此，失戀買醉時有對方陪著，上了大學一起在外面合租練琴，兩人對彼此的生活習慣瞭若指掌，吃荷包蛋灑鹽還是沾醬，啤酒喝的Toohey’s New還是Carlton Draught，睡覺踢不踢被子⋯⋯

他們甚至了解彼此多久會解決一次生理需求，老天，思至此Brett煩躁的搔頭，甚至在昨晚進行了更深層的「深入交流」，這下對彼此的敏感點在哪裡他們也能毫不懷疑地回答了。

所以說他們決定再次同居算是一件正確的事嗎？說是這麼說的，但對Brett和Eddy而言他們只是同住在一個房子裡，四個房間、兩間獨立衛浴、附有客廳和一個小廚房，這對兩個單身男子而言或許有些奢侈了，坪數大概有4-50坪——多謝陳家和楊家的慷慨大方，也慶幸他倆在頻道和週邊上的營收足以讓他們住上這樣的房子，一切看似都很完美。

但老天爺，他和Eddy究竟怎麼滾在一起的？是太久沒有對象和床伴讓他們的性向開始動搖了嗎？在認識十多年後，同住一週後才發現原來他們彼此相愛所以開心的睡了一覺——不，Brett否決了這一項，儘管他沒有忽視自己印象中的昨晚他是如何在好友身下承歡，是怎麼從床上幹到浴室再到客廳，在對方的手裡高潮了幾次，Eddy又用掉了幾個保險套——可這不代表他們彼此相愛。

但從醒來他就沒看到Eddy。Brett拖著酸軟的腰在房子內走來走去，姑且算是稍微的被整理了，垃圾筒內沒有任何昨晚的傑作，大概是Eddy走前順便打包拿去丟了。要不是肚子餓Brett實在一根指頭都不想動，打開了冰箱卻發現裡面的食物實在少的可憐，Brett乾笑兩聲，拿出冰箱的牛奶為自己添了一杯。

家裡沒人實在是安靜的可怕，他坐到客廳的沙發上並打開電視，拿抱枕往懷裡塞，看著上面可疑的痕跡他才想到這是他不小心留在上面的液體，Brett臉一陣紅，只可惜了沒人看到這副光景。

所以Eddy到底去了哪？Brett沒有打電話，只是覺得應該給彼此一點空間，確實，和十幾年的好友一夕之間滾上了床確實是該好好思考該如何處理今後的關係。但他們都是有經驗的成年人了，何不當作單純的一夜情，在早上起來後和彼此說聲「噢昨晚只是個意外，我們當作沒發生」就好了？簡單粗暴的像是在浴室時Eddy的貫穿，兩人像是野獸般的交疊，沒有多餘花樣的動物交配。

噢不⋯⋯Brett的腦袋已經開始強迫他回憶昨夜了，那些畫面不斷在腦海內回放，而他找不到該死的遙控器去關閉它。

他對今後的發展毫無概念，Brett不知道Eddy是怎麼想的，也不知道自己是怎麼想的。如果他可以清楚明白自己對對方是否參有任何一點愛意就好了，但該死的Brett就是無法思考他們關係的轉變，難以想像他們如果變成情侶或是繼續用朋友的關係交往會是怎麼樣的，腦子裡只有昨晚那激情、愉悅的性愛——是，他不打算否認自己很爽，終於讓他體會到所謂前列腺高潮是怎麼個爽法了，哈！

現在他十分在意Eddy的想法，究竟Eddy是用什麼樣的心情跟他做愛的？為什麼要直接跑走？Brett久違的體會到了一夜情起來後獨自在床上的寂寞空虛，床早沒了另一人的溫度，只有熟悉的氣味。

Eddy’s smell.

Brett有點氣憤，嘿，好歹他們也是十幾年的好友了，Eddy怎麼能對他拔屌無情？

他幾乎憤慨的搥打身上的抱枕。這個抱枕套還是Eddy選的，太好了，他在上面倒葡萄酒來掩飾上面的痕跡應該沒問題，雖然這麼做像在報復，但Brett發誓他絕對沒有這個意思。

時鐘指針來到四點二十一分，他媽的Eddy還回不回來？Brett當然知道對方是不知道怎麼面對他才離開的，就連自己也不知道怎麼面對他，完全尷尬的處境，他想喊救命了。

正當Brett為此感到放鬆的情況下他聽到門鎖被轉開的聲音，他不禁僵直了身體，緊緊抱住那顆抱枕。

Eddy走了進來，看起來就跟平常一樣，好像昨晚的荒唐未曾發生過，Brett開始懷疑其實一切都是他在做夢了。

「珍奶，喝嗎？」他提著兩杯珍奶向他示意，Brett愣愣的點頭，Eddy似乎真的沒有要提起昨晚的意思。

吸管戳下杯蓋膜的一瞬發出療癒的響聲，珍珠順著吸管上升，熟悉的甜香讓Brett暫時停止思考，Eddy拿著自己的那一杯要走回房間，也或許是書房或琴房，總之沒有在客廳坐下。

Eddy穿著綠色條紋那件Guess的T-shirt，戴著黑色鴨舌帽，背著Louis Vuitton的後背包，脖子掛著他的sony無線藍芽耳機，感覺是剛從咖啡廳工作回來，一如往常。

Brett有點摸不清目前的狀況了，難道真的是他在作夢嗎？

電視節目的主持人介紹著廣告的商品，尖銳的聲音讓他聽著不太舒服，Eddy走了回來，像是在問他晚餐想吃什麼的開口：

「昨晚的事就當作沒發生，好嗎？我們就和平常一樣？」

Brett差點被口中的珍珠嗆到，他邊咳著點了點頭「嗯嗯！」，看著Eddy鬆了一口氣比了個Ok，又消失在他的視線內。

現在他知道了，一切都不是夢。

他確實跟自己十多年的好友上床了，然而對方並不打算在他們的友誼上做出任何改變，維持原樣就好。

他突然感到心臟一陣發酸。

節目的聲音還在繼續，Brett一個人坐在沙發上，朝著空氣點點頭，無神的發呆。

「嗯。」


	2. Chapter 2

Eddy說要像以前一樣，還真的就像以前一樣，態度沒有任何改變。

早上起來可能一個留在房裡喝咖啡追個劇，一個就會去健身房運動，健身從他們正式的結束第一次巡演以來就被提上日程安排了，Brett也是個男人，他希望粉絲們不只注意到Eddy的二頭肌和胸肌——老兄，他真的也有在練，但體質關係讓他比較難看出來，他也很委屈。

今天他們要去ikea添購一些東西，床單、水杯、餐具⋯⋯一些他們在那個「荒唐的夜晚」不小心弄壞的東西，儘管距離那天已經過了一個多禮拜了，這期間他們是用之前從飯店帶回來的一次性用品，關於其他，彼此心照不宣的沒有提起。

Eddy推推車、Brett拿商品貌似是很久以前就養成的默契。Brett在玻璃杯和塑膠杯間猶豫不決，前者好看一點有質感、後者多了一分廉價但耐摔，換作以往他會直接選擇前者，生活是需要質調的，家裡風格他喜歡保有一致性。

誰能保證杯子不會再被撞下來或是不小心踢到呢？嘿，這不是說他們會再有一次激烈性愛的意思。只是為了減少不必要的浪費和減少風險，Brett在內心安慰自己。

Eddy將前身的重量靠在推車上，饒有趣味的滑著手機上的Facebook，沒有打擾對方的糾結，如果Brett需要他的意見自然會開口。

下一秒他就選好了款式，拿了兩個同款不同色的杯子放進推車，然後丟下一句：「去看床單。」，便繼續往前走。

「你想挑什麼顏色的？」Eddy慢拖拖的跟在Brett後面，寢具用品都擺在架上，ikea的床單款式多偏簡潔，符合這兩個大男人的喜好，那些沈穩的色系是Brett和Eddy都愛的。

「嗯⋯⋯深灰的這個吧。」Brett的手撫上展示的床包，暗色系的剛好能中和他房間目前的色調，「你覺得呢？」

「我滿想要棕色那個的，看起來有點酒紅色的感覺。」

「伙計你認真？這顏色超騷包。」

「拜託你別在那邊假，你用那些顏色才是，是想表現得多性冷感樣？」Eddy走到他旁邊拿起展示的床包過來比對。

Brett笑著回答：「去你的，我有沒有冷感你又不是不知——」

噢操，說好的忘記的。Brett的話停頓在一半。

Eddy的動作也愣了一下，摸了摸鼻子，像是要掩飾尷尬的弄亂Brett的頭髮，走到一旁放枕套的地方，「兩種顏色都拿吧，就都當備用的了。」

「好。」Brett並沒有轉頭看他，他實在是沒有臉去看Eddy，剛剛的回話讓他窘迫至極。Brett照著Eddy說的話將兩種顏色的床包放進推車。

Eddy邊拿著對應的枕套邊看著Brett，是的，雖然是他說的把它當作一夜情就好，要Brett忘記它，照正常來說他應該為Brett再次提起這件事的舉止而感到冒犯或其他，但他竟然暗自的高興了起來。

噢Eddy，這太罪惡了，你不是已經分析過所有的方案並決定遺忘了嗎？並且嚴格來說，是自己佔了Brett便宜，早上醒來神清氣爽的人是他，在對方身上留下痕跡的是他，侵入好友身體的也是他。

他不懂此刻他開心的是Brett還記得他們的「那夜」或者他的能力好所以讓Brett能夠一次次的高潮，都是一項稱讚，Eddy想。

只是他們不是情侶。

他們是多年的摯友了，Eddy完全想像不出除了目前的狀態他們還能怎麼相處，他的意思是⋯⋯你知道，好像一切都很順理成章，如果他們倆其中一位是女的那還真的簡單多了，或許吧，但也得給Eddy時間弄清他對對方的感情究竟是一時意亂情迷，還是原本就愛著。

他偷偷往Brett那邊瞄一眼，他不能在不確定的情況下破壞彼此之間的感情。

所以『維持原樣，假裝什麼都沒發生。』是他想到的，最蠢、也最簡單的方法。有沒有用他不知道，船到橋頭自然直，他有足夠的時間去弄清楚。

Eddy注意到Brett微微發紅的耳尖後心情更好了——更何況，看到Brett無法自己掌握時的慌亂感，他承認自己確實是有點享受的。

他走回對方旁邊把枕套一同放進推車。

「嘿我、我剛剛不是有意的⋯⋯」Brett小聲地說，自己真是白目到不行，他希望Eddy說點什麼，至少讓他知道他沒把關係搞僵。

但Eddy沒說話，笑著又摸了摸他的頭，眼中的柔情讓Brett更加看不懂了，為什麼他覺得自己像個做錯事的小孩在被慈愛的家長盯？

真的是我的老天爺了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我以為可以兩發完但事實證明不行。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyung來到布里斯本和Brett進行了一次久違的聊天

距離那個晚上已經經過兩個多禮拜，Hyung來布里斯本，順道來找Brett，他們約在了常去的咖啡廳。

和許久不見的好友相見讓Brett感到十分舒心，Hyung是他在SSO工作的時候最熟悉的朋友，Brett率先幫他點好了飲料，沒一會兒對方就來了，看到桌上的飲料笑了笑。

「記憶力不錯啊，謝了兄弟。」他坐下舉杯向Brett致意。

「不謝，最近怎麼樣？」Brett靠在椅背，取下了剛剛戴在耳上的Air pods，「有一陣子沒聽到你的消息了。」

「去教小孩拉琴了，」他喝了一口放下杯子，「教學還滿好玩的，你不會知道學生這個禮拜練的怎麼樣——可能進步了，也可能沒有任何改變。」

「哈哈，你讓我想到大學那個時候我回去教我母校的學生小提琴。」

「噢你確定要提這個？我還記得——」Hyung挑眉，語氣輕快。

「拜託別說。」

「哈哈哈哈好。」他給了Brett幾個眼神，然後想起什麼的亮起了眼：「啊，我記得你說過你跟Eddy同居了？你們在一起了？」

「什麼？不！沒這回事！」Brett扶額深呼吸，「我們是在同居沒錯，不過我們沒有在一起！」

Hyung皺眉表示疑惑，Brett舔舔唇，同時感到奇妙，連Hyung都覺得他們在交往，他跟Eddy有親密到這種程度嗎，認真的？

「我們搬到一起是為了拍影片方便⋯⋯」他閃避著好友的眼神，內心有點心虛。

「噢，」Hyung點了點頭，「快問快答。你上一次交女朋友是什麼時候？」

——Oh here we go.

「前年。」他不假思索的回答。

「上一次和女性曖昧什麼時候？」

「今年年初吧。」大概，他記得不是很清。

「有上床嗎？」

「有。」咳咳，他是個正常的成年男子。

「你有個弟弟？」

「對。」弟弟怎麼了？

「結婚了嗎？」

「結了。」人生勝利組呢。

「有沒有小孩？」

「有，兩個。」我都當伯伯了。

「你上一次做愛是什麼時候？」

「兩個多禮拜前。」⋯⋯please don’t.

「對象是Eddy？」

「⋯⋯」fuck.

Brett雙手捧著臉，他的好朋友知道了他和他的摯友上過床了，看Hyung那個表情就寫著「我覺得你應該是被進入的那一方」，天啊，他記得從小到大的人生都很順利啊？除了大學迎新週的中提——算了別提，難道是人到三十開始走下坡了？

「我就知道！」Hyung一臉愉悅的拍拍他的肩膀，表情像是贏了賭局，或許他們真的開了一場賭盤，「你贏了多少？」Brett問。

「50澳幣。」

「噢我的天⋯⋯」Brett大叫：「我不敢相信你們居然開了一場有關好友貞操的賭盤！！！」

Hyung撇撇嘴。

「你們被開賭盤很正常，我就說了，以你這個性怎麼可能和不喜歡的人相處這麼久還又同居，你們如果一個是女的早就結婚了。」

「我知道。」 Brett不置可否，對方說的是事實。

更何況你藏的太片面了，Hyung想。「睡了幾次？」

「一次，就那一晚。」Brett拿起咖啡喝了一口，「我不知道，事情彷彿脫節了，Eddy說當作沒發生，但我做不到。」

「得了吧，你不是沒有過一夜情，還是說他的技術好到讓你忘不了，那就是另一回事⋯⋯」

Brett輕咳兩聲。

「噢，」Hyung微愣，馬上又想到了解決方法，「那你可以問他把你們的關係昇華一下，當炮友，偶爾替對方解決一下也可以。」

「不，我才不要跟他當炮友。」Brett一秒拒絕，讓多年的摯友成為床伴？不，這對他無疑是在玷污彼此的友誼。他打從心裡拒絕這個方案。

「那就追他，跟他交往。」Hyung直接了當的說，或許這可能在Brett聽來是他講的很簡單，但最好的解決的方法卻也是這個，他打從心裡明白。

他真的要這麼做嗎？跟Eddy表白？

Eddy可以有一個家庭的，他會遇到一個不錯的女性，然後同居——等等，這代表會有第三個人插手進來，住進他們的『家』嗎？

Brett不信教，但此刻他只想呼喚一聲耶穌基督。

「⋯⋯我會考慮的。」他喝了一口咖啡，然後被它的濃厚給苦到，Brett發誓他下次不會再點美式咖啡了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久不見！我來更新啦！！！  
> 抱歉最近幾個月在忙別的事，希望這次的更新你們會喜歡！  
> 他們的感情正在逐漸邁向下一步！

如何從朋友成為戀人本就是一件困難的事情，說實話要不是Hyung的那一番問話和他們意外的睡了，或許Brett自己永遠也不清楚自己內心的想法。

別忘了，一開始他還信誓旦旦的認為那只是一時衝動的「亂性」，而沒有愛情的成分在。

將自己的內心疏理開了後Brett也才意識到為什麼他會不喜歡Eddy和女生太過親近，會在對方邀請他同居的時候立刻答應，並在發覺可能會有未知的第三者出現時有那樣的反感。他們兩人獨自生活、一起去逛IKEA 、心情來了一起下廚、輪流開車一起去吃飯⋯⋯這是多麼理所當然，好像本就該如此。

想了這麼多，最後還是得回到另一個當事人Eddy身上，他會也同自己一樣，其實是愛著對方的嗎？

Brett突然覺得自己在做一場賭注，如果Eddy沒那個意思，他能保證告白完還能像之前那樣相處嗎？誰都知道那些告白後說「我們還是好朋友」到最後基本不會再聯絡，雖然他們有十幾年的友誼在前，但老天，真落到那地步的話他倆一定尷尬的要死。

Brett看了一眼身旁的男人，Eddy拿著說明書在一旁仔細研讀，而他手上的是那尚未成型的木櫃板，這是他們在IKEA買的櫃子，買回來後就放著沒時間裝。如果在之前，這東西一個人來處理便綽綽有餘，不過今天Brett主動和Eddy說要一起組裝。

Eddy早就明白該怎麼裝了，但他等著Brett開口，對方看起來欲言又止。

「我媽昨天打電話給我，讓我去相親。」

Eddy一愣，「你答應了嗎？」

「嗯哼，都快奔三了，也沒對象，就看看吧。」

Brett瞄了他一眼，「你呢？家裡沒有催嗎？」Eddy手上握的有些緊，可憐的說明書都被捏皺了。

「有⋯⋯但我拒絕了。」他說：「我們的頻道還有很多事要忙，而且接下來要再辦巡演，還有我們的商品推行和合作——」

「Then?」Brett打斷他，遞給他木板，示意他不要停下手邊的工作。「難道你要就這麼單著？」

Eddy明顯的不滿Brett的回答，經歷這兩個禮拜他本來以為他跟Brett或許可以繼續曖昧下去，他們還有很多時間。

「我們現在這樣不是挺好的嗎？」他呢喃，甚至沒有注意到自己說了什麼話。Eddy仔細回想Brett對他的各種反應，除了前一個禮拜Brett明顯表現的還是很尷尬的樣子，但之後好像就也像往常那樣了，原來對方早就如他所說的忘掉那晚了嗎？

Brett當然沒有錯過Eddy小聲的抱怨，他在內心輕笑，現在掌控全局的人是他了，別誤會，他沒有想要玩弄人的意思，但你要知道——薑還是老的辣。

「當然不是永遠單著，我的意思是⋯⋯你可以緩緩。」Eddy回覆道，第一層螺絲旋好了，Brett給他第二層的木板，他繼續重複的動作。

「Eddy，我們總不可能因為頻道而不去考慮人生的幸福——我想有個伴。」

男人停下來，抬頭看他。

「你真的這麼想嗎？」

「是的，不只是友情或親情，我想要愛，想要有一個能伴著我的、我愛並且愛我的人。」

Brett看進他的雙眼，Eddy會懂嗎？他能聽出來我在說什麼嗎？  
一瞬間空氣變得靜謐，Brett和Eddy兩個大氣都不敢出，對視忽然添了一點莫名的曖昧感，Brett吞了吞口水，默默移開了視線。

「我們先把這個用完吧。」Brett說。

*

『結果呢？』Hyung的聲音透過電子設備傳來帶著失真，但這不妨礙Brett聽出他話裡的戲謔。  
「Well...我知道他是不想讓我發展新戀情的了。」  
『嗯哼，我覺得你可以再觀察看看。』他說。  
「Bro你講得好像什麼都知道似的！」Brett冷笑著說，忍不住打了個寒顫。  
『據我觀察，你家那位連我都有種莫名的敵意了。』  
「⋯⋯」  
『我是說真的。我第六感很準。』  
「謝謝歐逆*」  
『去你的。』

Brett笑著掛斷電話。

*

Brett的媽媽當然沒有打電話給他讓他去相親，雖然她也是真的想看自家兒子快點成家，但強迫Brett照他們說的去做？她不是那種母親。

就是拿槍指著他，他也不會聽你的。

Brett肯定Eddy也有那幾分意思的，看他當時的反應就知道了，過去得知自己有女朋友的時候他可不會這樣，Eddy接下來會有更多的動作嗎？答案是有的。

Eddy會買成對的杯子、類似情侶裝的同款（然後說成為了方便省時又有打折），在Brett獨自出門的時候問一句他要去哪，Eddy對Brett的佔有慾忽的爆棚。

跟女生出門：  
你們單獨嗎？去哪？什麼時候回來？我能一起嗎？

跟男生出門：  
注意安全，幫我跟那xxx問好。

楊媽媽來找：  
哦我好久沒跟阿姨聊天了我可以跟她說說話嗎？

諸如此類。他突然知道了Hyung的肯定出自於哪。

Brett彷彿一朝回到解放前，Eddy像是擔心兒子的老媽時時刻刻關切著他的行動，天啊，他的兄弟原來喜歡上人是這麼黏的嗎？他甚至想問Eddy到底還記不記得自己比他小一歲，他是把Brett當成三歲小孩了？拜託，活脫脫的亞洲媽媽。

但Brett卻意外的有點享受對方的密切關注，對方這樣的舉動說實話也沒維持多長，因為直到三天後，他們去拍新的定裝照。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *歐逆是韓語的姊姊
> 
> 請儘量催更沒關係，也歡迎多多留言  
> 大家的留言是我持續寫作的動力！  
> 謝謝你的觀看（比心


End file.
